


Twinkle, Just Like the Stars in Space

by Alecchi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, be nice, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecchi/pseuds/Alecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling when your world is crumbling around you? And then comes the sad tragic song and makes you cry? That’s what I’m feeling, but not quite right. </p>
<p>Or the one in which Zayn makes a mistake, but is never able to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, Just Like the Stars in Space

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!! I wrote this while I was listening to this song.... http://123029393.tumblr.com/post/25512283912 hear it for the first part. Then you can do whatever you want. Oh, and some things may not be accurate, bu I don't live in England, so ....

You know that feeling when your world is crumbling around you? And then comes the sad tragic song and makes you cry? That’s what I’m feeling, but not quite right.

Today was to be a happy day. We were supposed to be happy today. We aren’t.

No, for me the world was crumbling, but instead of a sad song, a happy song rang through the car. The tears came running down my face, like endless rivers. Like that which was supposed to be endless… our love. But it wasn’t endless, just like my tears. Or this song. It was such a happy song, one of those that even if you don’t know what the fuck it says you want to dance and never stop. This song only made it worse. All my feelings came running down my face, but nothing else came out. All of my feelings were choking me, a tight ball waiting to get out of my throat.

The song made me feel like I had no right to be sad, made me feel like I had to roll over with all my feelings. Like I just had to be happy.

But I was never going to be happy again… never….

I choked and started coughing. I had to close my eyes but for a second, and then I heard the cars. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

**CRASH.**

His last hope… out of his hands now… never to return…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I WAS SO STUPID. How could I let this happen?! He had left, he had caught us, he had… he had been heartbroken.

I hadn’t known this was going to happen… he knew we couldn’t be together… not openly… he knew I disliked lying. To hide… not being open… he knew it, and I knew it, so why did I feel so bad?

Perrie had long left; she had to after Niall had come in and found us like… that.

I still could see his glinting eyes darken and become empty. Growing cold and hopeless. He had looked perfect…. Like he had been about to do something important… but now he was gone…. Who knew when he had return?

I was jostled as my phone started to ring…

“Yes?”

_“Are you Zayn Malik?”_

“Yes. You are?”

_“I’m Nurse Williamson. You need to come down to the hospital. Now.”_

“Did something happen?”

_“I’ll tell you when are here. It’s Pinderfields General Hospital, Aberford Rd, Wakefield, West Yorkshire WF1, 4DG”_

“Alright… I’ll be over soon.”

_“Okay… be safe.”_

“… sure.”

I hanged and thought about what this could be about. Whatever, they’ll tell me when I get there. I hope nothing is wrong.

.-.-.-.-.-.

I sat outside the hospital looking at the rain. I had called the guys as soon as I could. They were on their way… for what I don’t know. There was nothing here. Nothing left, nothing at all. Nothing but to say good bye and don’t get an answer.

Louis and Harry were the first to get here. They had been together. How I envied them… but I had no right to. They kept asking me questions, but I didn’t answer. Finally, Liam came around the corner, and crouched down before me.

“Where is Niall?”

They all shut up and looked at me.

“Not here.”

“Zayn. Where is Niall?”

The force behinf his words didn’t make me answer, and I just shook my head and averted my eyes.

“We are going inside now.”

“No.”

“We are.”

“…”

Louis and Harry seemed to be afraid to talk, since they didn’t say a word to Liam, or me. Liam hauled me up and dragged me to the waiting room. He left me stand there, while he and the others went to talk to a nurse.

I turned my back to them, and looked outside again. The rain had stopped, and now the sun was starting to shine through the clouds. I don’t know how long I stood there, but the guys came back to me, and hugged me. I knew they knew. They didn’t know all of it… but they knew the end result.

We stood there, huddled together, in the middle of the waiting room. People who came and went watched us, their eyes full of pity. The guys were crying but I couldn’t cry.

“Mr. Malik?”

I turned my head and saw the nurse from before. She was holding something between her hands and looked at me pityingly. “

Yes?”

“I… we were given this by one of the paramedics. He said that an eyewitness had seen it rolling away from the car Mr. Horan… well. It belonged to Mr. Horan, and we think you should have it as it has….” The nurse trailed off. Unsure of how to continue, but I wasn’t paying attention to her. She had opened her hands, inside was a little box.

I snagged it and started to open it as she walked away. The guys tightened their hold on me, but I couldn’t feel it.

Inside the box, sat a ring. A ring which looked so familiar. The last I had seen it, it had been a sketch in my drawing pad. It had our initials on the outside, inside it had our very own meaning. _Beep Beep Boop_ it read.

My tears blurred my vision and I fell down. The guys crowded me and cried with me. As I cried my heart out of my eyes, the sun shined with greater intensity, caressing my face, like the hand of my lover. It wasn’t, for he was long gone… never to return, to me, to us… or to our endless love promise.

“Niall…” I choked out.

My eyes burned with my tears, my throat burned with my feelings, with my heart and lungs, which were trying to escape me. My lungs burned with the lack of air. My heart… it burned bright hot. But my hand… I felt the ring perfectly, but it was heavy, with the weight of our lost love.

In the distance, I could make out the sound of the city, as it continued on, not waiting for me, for us…. For Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything referencde in this fic. I only own my soul and this idea.


End file.
